twelve things about sector V
by don'twannabetorn9
Summary: during their holiday special , KND tell you twevle things about Sector V to the tune of a popular Christmas Song


**Here's a song that I don't own nor do I own knd . **

**Happy holiday's everyone . **

Sector V and a whole lot of the codename kids next door cast stood on stage .

" history " They all sang as Hoagie and 362 , 13 and 60 were wearing reindeer costumes except Hoagie had a bright red light bulb on is nose .

" Now " Rachel cleared " We will sing another song . this one is about Sector V to the tune of a classic Christmas song ".

Nigel stepped forward , he was wearing a santa clause suit . He started to sing . Don't worry , this time he sings better than when he knocked all the children out with his voice .

" **I am part of the knd : Numbah One , I'm Nigel Uno** ". He sang . Hoagie stepped forward beside Nigel .

" **I love 2x4 technology , numbah two hoagie Gilligan**" Hoagie sang then Nigel joined him singing . " **Numbah one , Nigel Uno** ". Kuki then stepped up.

" **I am a very hyper girl . Numbah three kuki sanban ,** " She sang . Then the two boys joined in with her . " **numbah two , hoagie Gilligan , and numbah one is nigel uno** ". Wally wearing an elf suit , stepped forward.

" **I'm a tough blond aussie , Numbah four wally beatles "** Wally sang . The others joined in . **" Numbah three , kuki sanban , numbah two , hoagie Gilligan , and numbah one is nigel uno ".**

Abby got to the front of the stage . **" I'm a cool smart young girl , numbah five Abby Lincoln** ". The rest of sector v joined in . **" Numbah four wally beatles , numbah three kuki sanban ,numbah two hoagie Gilligan and Numbah one is nigel uno ". **

Rachel stepped forward . **" They also have a skunk , Numbah six , Robo Bradly ". Then everyone joined in . " Numbah five is abby Lincoln , numbah four wally beatles , numbah three kuki sanban , numbah two hoagie Gilligan and Numbah one is nigel uno . ".**

Fanny " **They are also have , Seven cool types of weapons ".**

Everyone **: Numbah six , robo bradly **

**Numbah five , abby Lincoln**

**Numbah four , wally beatles**

**Numbah three , kuki sanban**

**Numbah two , Hoagie Gilligan**

**Numbah one , is nigel Uno **

Patton **: a lot of them ****especially H- eight ****that girl Lizzie **

**Have seven cool types of weapons**

**:Numbah six , robo bradly **

**Numbah five , abby Lincoln**

**Numbah four , wally beatles**

**Numbah three , kuki sanban**

**Numbah two , Hoagie Gilligan**

**Numbah one is nigel uno **

The Tommy **: each day they have at least nine kick butt missions**

**H- eight that girl Lizzie **

**Have seven cool types of weapons**

**:Numbah six , robo bradly **

**Numbah five , abby Lincoln**

**Numbah four , wally beatles**

**Numbah three , kuki sanban**

**Numbah two , Hoagie Gilligan**

**Numbah one is nigel uno **

Numbah thirteen **: I'm make them worse for them Ten times a day **

**They have nine kick butt missions **

**H- eight that girl Lizzie **

**Have seven cool types of weapons**

**:Numbah six , robo bradly **

**Numbah five , abby Lincoln**

**Numbah four , wally beatles**

**Numbah three , kuki sanban**

**Numbah two , Hoagie Gilligan**

**Numbah one is nigel uno **

Sonya : **this is how to rate Sector V , they're Eleven out 1-10**

**With bad luck ten times a day **

**H -eight that girl Lizzie **

**Have seven cool types of weapons**

**:Numbah six , robo bradly **

**Numbah five , abby Lincoln**

**Numbah four , wally beatles**

**Numbah three , kuki sanban**

**Numbah two , Hoagie Gilligan**

**Numbah one is nigel uno **

Lee : **We've all came up to this decision – Twelve thousand of us can't stand the toilinator **

**Sector's v's eleven out of one through ten**

**Bad luck ten times a day **

**With Nine kick butt missions**

**H -eight that girl Lizzie **

**Have seven cool types of weapons**

**:Numbah six , robo Bradley **

**Numbah five , abby Lincoln**

**Numbah four , wally Beatles**

**Numbah three , kuki sanban**

**Numbah two , Hoagie Gilligan**

**Numbah one is Nigel uno **

They bowed as the Audience cheered .

" Guess what ? " Wally shouted . " I've just learned how to count to twelve . At least I think that's what we did ? We could've done the alphabet . Whateva, Merry Christmas everyone ".

" Merry Christmas " The KND Operatives say .

" and a Happy groundhogs day " Kuki said . She waved at the audience . Everyone gave her a confused stare .

" What ? " She asked . " It's always happy new years , but no one ever stops to think about poor ground hogs day ".

" Alright Alright " Nigel muttered . " Happy Ground HOG's Day , everone ".

" Happy ground hogs day " The other children said reluctantly .

_*don'twannabetorn9: happy holiday's everyone *_


End file.
